Riker's Fix
by Mark Lopa
Summary: In the 24th Century, Riker and Troi discuss the accuracy of the NX01 holoprogram.


Note: Since many Enterprise fans are angry that "These Are The Voyages…" not only suggests Trip and T'Pol did not continue their intimate relationship after "Terra Prime," but also that Trip died, I present this quick fix to the problem:

**U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D  
Stardate 47459.3**

Commander William Riker and Commander Deanna Troi were enjoying tea in Ten Forward while discussing the recent events surrounding the rediscovery of the starship Pegasus. It was clear to Troi just by looking at Riker's face that a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"You have no idea how glad I am that whole ordeal with Admiral Pressman and the Pegasus is over, Deanna," Riker said.

Troi smiled as she took a sip of tea. She was happy Riker was able to put such a huge ordeal behind him.

"I'm sure talking with Captain Picard made it easier for you," Troi said.

"Most definitely," Riker responded. "I can't thank you enough for your suggestion on viewing that NX-01 holoprogram."

"You're welcome. You probably had fun playing Chef, anyway."

Riker smiled, recalling the conversations he had with the NX-01 crew.

"I did," Riker said. "It was great to interact with Starfleet legends. It even made me realize how important a very select few people in my life are to me."

Troi raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she said almost playfully.

"Yes…something Commander Tucker said to me in the galley. It's amazing how those holoprograms can come up with such things. It's almost like the device knows what I'm thinking. However, I did decide to take the program off line to correct some historical aspects. There were some inaccuracies, as you suggested there might."

"Oh? So Lieutenant Reed _was_ taller in real life?" Troi asked.

"Well I don't know about that," Riker chuckled. "But the program suggested that Tucker and Commander T'Pol never continued their relationship after their first baby died.

Troi stared at Riker with a confused look.

"How could a historical program get something like that wrong?" she asked.

"Beats me," Riker responded, "and that's not the worst. The program actually had Tucker dying in that explosion he caused to save Captain Archer."

Troi almost choked on her tea.

"And this was under the 'Historical" file?"

"Yes, it was," Riker said as he nodded. "I mean, Tucker didn't make it back for the charter signing because he had to recuperate, but of course he didn't die. It even had a scene where Captain Archer and T'Pol were cleaning out Tucker's quarters with Archer saying, 'Trip is dead.'"

Troi squinted her eyes and shook her head.

"It's almost as if someone deliberately changed the historical files," she said. "Who would do something like that?"

Riker shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'd hate to think people watch that and believe it's what really happened."

They sat in silence for a moment. Troi looked at Riker after pondering a thought.

"You know, can you imagine what history would be like if Tucker and T'Pol never got together? Or worse, if Tucker had died? The Federation would probably be very different."

"Probably," Riker agreed. "They were part of what cemented the foundation of the Federation. Who knows…without them, people like Ambassador Spock may never have ever been."

"Well, if someone deliberately created a fabrication in the history files, they should have a stern talking with," Troi said. "It may be someone's idea of fun, but to present an important event like that with such inaccuracies just isn't right. If you find out who it is, send them to me."

Riker chucked.

"I'll get to the bottom of it, don't worry," Riker said. "Someone probably made changes for whatever reason and mistakenly saved it to the Historical file instead of their own." Riker paused for a moment and raised his cup.

"To the long, happy lives of Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol, and all they did to help shape the Federation."

"Here, here!"

They clanked their tea cups and talked more about the adventures of the NX-01 Enterprise.


End file.
